


Ears Make It So

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Cat Ears, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Look at this cute cat. It's definitely a cat. Would a possum have ears like this?
Series: Crocheted Creations [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Ears Make It So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts).




End file.
